A silent Man
by CorpseBrideEmily
Summary: Gordan and Alyx the remains of a Team Fortress base,and discover it isn't so abandoned after all. What mysteries were left there, and what of the two " Survivors" of a missing company give the residents and Freeman more in common then he expected.


**I am writing this without having finished Half life 2 yet...I need a controller fo rmy comp, also I am writing this without knowing the ending to portal 2 or half life ep 1 and ep 2 or HL2 for the matter, i'm behind. this was all just a silly little concept I came up with.**

The Silent Man ch1. A Silent Base

The steady smell of sterile metal cling clung to the nose, burning deep and full. As if that wasn't bad enough, the place was so damned bright...Seeing was difficult. It had a strange euphoric feel, yet dreadful at the same time.

Gordan Freeman kept his crowbar close. He had guns, powerful and amazing, yet he couldn't get himself to part with that damned crowbar. he had had it since forever ago...in fact he couldn;t remeber a moment where it did more for him then his guns. It was like an fifth limb to him, it felt Alien not to weild it. He squinted through the light, having to been forced to lower his galsses on his nose so he could see through the glare. His eye sight was terrible, but the grey blur that was Alyx kept him going, a kind of guide in a world covered in fog. He had seen so much, been through such terrible things. Hell Ravencroft was a million times worse then this, He had always been a silent man, but that left him even mentally speechless. He began to think about those horrible things when suddenly the lights dimmed, and it made him beyond on alert. Those fingers of his pushed his glasses onto his nose and he raise dthe crowbar and got his back to the wall. Alyx did similar, huddling in close to Gordan, pulling out his pistol from it's carrier. She had made the error of not having a gun, but Gordan was never one to say no to her barrowing, so long as she didn't take a big gun. She could handle herself sure, and he knew it, but he felt better if he held something so dangerous instead of her.

Something lanky fell before their faces, it blured red and black and flech toned. There was a bat inches from Gordans face and a simultanious " Bonk!" As Alyx gently flinched. The boy that stood before them was yong, juvenile at best, the headset out on his head seemed to make this more true, it was too big for his face it seemed. He gave out a luagh and stood back, pulling back on his heel to whack Gordan in the head. Gordan saw this, and prepared, he has confidence his iron crowbar would beat that boys hallow bat in a heartbeat.

" Come off it Scout..." and the boy lowered his shoulders, and look to his right. A girl emerged from the hallway, her long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a blue shirt, and she wore shorts instead of pants that stopped mid thigh. She too had a headset, but hers was smaller and more practical. She stopped a few feat from the boy and listened. " Roger that, intruders confirmed non-hostile. Bringing them now." She had an accent of sort, an old one, a tough guy sort of of accent. Gordan figured it was something of the eatsern coast, but it had been gently watered down, and not as strong as it should probably have been.

" Non-hostile? Whattya crazy? Boy wonder here is weildin' a skull basher and you tell me he's non-hostile or some bullshit?" He seemed skeptical at best, pissed at most, and scared at the least.

" Yes ya dumb shit, That's Gordan Freeman!" She smacked the back of his head and turned to the two forgotten on the wall. " Follow me Please! The team would be very and unusually happy to see ya, trust me...oh and ignore him. He's Bored is all!"

Gordan and Alyx peeled themselves from the wall and followed silently, leaving Scout to scowl some before following. he banged his bat on the wall in gentle anger, " I'm not bored..."

The room opened up into a base of sorts built from an already existing room. There was a ting of red everywhere, with blue peaking out here and there. On theback wall was a broken down wall of signs, eberything shut off minus " Intruder alert, blu spy, and base" It was fairly desicrated and old, rusty and not that brightly lit. There was a sort of control panel before it, but only a small green button was pressed, and the sign reset. There were strange looking sentries around, and all sorts of misshapened metal things and wires, even old worn out signs. The room was very wide, a cave opening to one side where it appears some kind of map had once been hung. Gordan made attention to the " Red" and "Blu" signs that had been hung up on a different far wall.

Someone let something heavy pound into the floor, and Alyx and her company turne din sudeen fright, A young wide man with a beard donning an Ushanka was behind them now. He gave a smile and nodded, He was Russian no doubt, and a big guy.

"What is these? Little man and gurl look like they've seen ghost!" and he gave a big hearty laugh before a seperate young man came in. The boy was in cowboy boots, a raggedy hat and wore a rather faded red shirt. He had stubble, and looked to be no older then his late twenties. They seemed to be all some kind of young, at least so far, god knows how many there were.

"They are our Guests. They're here to help...I'm pretty sure..." The blue shirted girl who had yet to name herself responded, and it was Alyx who finally spoke.

"Actually we were here because we had picked up weird transmission signals. Are you guys broadcasting anything from here? Gordan here picked it up on his HEV suit by accident, it cut out his systems for a second..." She gave a nervous smile. Both were still unable to grasp what they had just been walked through. It was strange and warm and friendly, and yet so hostile...oh so very hostile. " So...what is this place?"

"This is an old relic. Something from tha past when thing were supa crazy. Welcome to the last Team Fortress Base in da history of modern day!" Acout smiled at his attempt at being as smart sounding as his sister. He was far from dumb, very far, but when it came to speaking, the boy lacked the words to match that brain.

" What he means to say is this is da last known piece of Team Fortress, Reliable Excavation Demolition, and Builders League United." The female who had saved them from her sibling piped up. " They fought a long and senseless war ovah territory for da sake of two brothers who hated each other, at least, thats what da files say. They became obsolete in the nineties and were both bought out by Team Fortress Industries, who then went on ta nuetrally support Black Mesa and Aperture Science until Aperture seemed to disapear from da known technological woild and Black Mesa opened that portal..." She sighed and leaned besides Gordan and looked at them both. " Both teams, 'Blu' and 'Red' fought for whatever reasons, and dis here is da Red base of a 2 fort property. The Blu base is in shambled and was flattened by some kind of explosion." She had pointed to the cavern that seemed to eat the darkness. " They fought wit real people, regenerating due ta some kind of early stasis technology developed by Black Mesa. The war went on for almost twenty something years, but da methods changed drastically. Thanks to Aperture da need for human fighters was almost...obsolete."

"So what happened to the workers?" Alyx knew it was a bit of a childish question, but she had to know.

"Dey froze 'em, and they're still here. Both teams, ready to be reactivated at any time."

"Froze them?" Alyx restated with disbelief, and Gordon gave a simple look of disgust and partial fear, he didn't know people where still Cryogenically forzen.

"Yeah, Froze em like popsicles. But dey left behind legacies anyway. We are Deir Descendants." She put out a hand, " I'm Savannah and that my Brudda Scout!" The boy waved and looked back displacently at the big board of lights that woul dnever light up.

" Little man and gurl I'm sure would like to see the frozen people in back?" The big russian man smiled and patted Savannah's shoulder. " Or we show them big computer we find! Maybe they fix old Aperture technology so we can get it running!"

" That's a good idea! Yo we found dis robot, and our engineer is so busy he ain;t got time ta look at it! Think one-a-ya can look at it?"

Gordan gave a silent nod and stood up straight, Savannah nodding, " Alright Let's do this!" and she began to walk. Scout stopped Alyx from following.

"Excuse me..." She gave a scowl.

"Trust me Sista, it's boring in there, besides I got stories ta tell ya, since you seemed more inclined to understand then your friend. he ain't one to talk..."

"That's Gordan for you, He's always been like a...silent protagonist."


End file.
